


Fusion

by MellindaHightop



Series: Azurite/Jasper [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellindaHightop/pseuds/MellindaHightop





	Fusion

They never fused.

At first it had been because of their ideals.

Jasper was convinced that fusion was only for weak gems. That a warrior such as herself had no need for it. Azurite kept quiet on the terror they had witnessed a fusion create.

Azurite on the other hand hated the loss of control a fusion brought with it. Two minds forcibly becoming one. A whole new personality taking over. They were to proud to ever allow another to be in charge.

As their time together went on Azurite's reason changed. Fusion allowed the two gems to interact at a level they never had before. And if Jasper ever realized just how deeply Azurite was falling into their emotions the warrior gem would drop them in a second.

Azurite was to proud to let that happen as well


End file.
